Cryo
|Value = ? |Level = 20 |Weapon Number = 60 |Img = |Hardpoint = Medium |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 540 per freezing rocket |Range = 300m |Reload = Per rocket: 0.49 seconds Full: 17 seconds |Capacity = Clip: 35 freezing rockets Burst: 43 freezing rockets |Unload = Clip: 3.5 seconds Burst: 4.3 seconds |Icn1 = Explosive |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Volley |Icn4 = FWR |Icn5 = AOE |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Cryo is a close-range (up to 300 meters) medium rocket weapon. Strategy The explosive shells works very similar to it's light counterpart Rime and it's heavy counterpart Glacier, due to the freeze ability and the reload while firing mechanic. It is pretty similar to the Orkan. When unloading and quicky went to cover once it's empty, it also has good synergy with other close range weapons as well. It increases the damage dealt to the target when it is in a closer range, just like most of the other rocket launchers Though, the Cryo doesn't deal enough damage to the enemies by itself. Therefore it should be used with multiple Cryos or with Rimes, Glaciers or other close range weapons to maximize it's potential. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 540 |level-02-cost = 100,000 |level-02-time = 2 hours |level-02-damage = 600 |level-03-cost = 200,000 |level-03-time = 5 hours |level-03-damage = 660 |level-04-cost = 400,000 |level-04-time = 14 hours |level-04-damage = 732 |level-05-cost = 2,000,000 |level-05-time = 1 day |level-05-damage = 804 |level-06-cost = 4,000,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-06-damage = 888 |level-07-cost = 6,000,000 |level-07-time = 2 days 20 hours |level-07-damage = 984 |level-08-cost = 11,000,000 |level-08-time = 3 days 14 hours |level-08-damage = 1092 |level-09-cost = 17,000,000 |level-09-time = 4 days 12 hours |level-09-damage = 1200 |level-10-cost = 32,000,000 |level-10-time = 5 days |level-10-damage = 1320 |level-11-cost = 43,000,000 |level-11-time = 5 days 8 hours |level-11-damage = 1452 |level-12-cost = 55,000,000 |level-12-time = 5 days 16 hours |level-12-damage = 1608 |total-upgrade-cost = 170,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual freezing rocket (out of 35 rockets) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 1608 |level-02-cost = 2,000,000 |level-02-time = 1 day |level-02-damage = 1636 |level-03-cost = 4,000,000 |level-03-time = 2 days |level-03-damage = 1665 |level-04-cost = 8,000,000 |level-04-time = 3 days |level-04-damage = 1694 |level-05-cost = 19,500,000 |level-05-time = 3 days |level-05-damage = 1723 |level-06-cost = 19,500,000 |level-06-time = 3 days |level-06-damage = 1752 |level-07-cost = 19,500,000 |level-07-time = 3 days |level-07-damage = 1780 |level-08-cost = 19,500,000 |level-08-time = 3 days |level-08-damage = 1809 |level-09-cost = 19,500,000 |level-09-time = 3 days |level-09-damage = 1838 |level-10-cost = 19,500,000 |level-10-time = 3 days |level-10-damage = 1867 |level-11-cost = 19,500,000 |level-11-time = 3 days |level-11-damage = 1896 |level-12-cost = 19,500,000 |level-12-time = 3 days |level-12-damage = 1924 |total-upgrade-cost = 170,000,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual freezing rocket (out of 35 rockets) Effect Accumulation The higher the accumulation (%), the faster the Cryo is able to inflict the freeze condition to an enemy target with its freeze rockets. Update History Navigation